So Happy Together
by myst469
Summary: I can't see me lovin nobody but you, for all my life. When you're with me baby the skies will be blue, for all my life.
1. Chapter 1

**So Happy Together**

**Chapter 1: Name**

**Hello everyone!**

**I made another Fanfic to try out writing a drabble fic.**

**I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Lenalee was walking to the library to finish the book she was reading. Then she walked past by Allen.

"Where are you going Lenalee?"

"To the library," she answered.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, "I was going there too.'

"Sure, why not."

The two exorcists walked along each other to the library. They reached the door and went inside it.

"The library is quiet," she whispered. Some scientist and finders were there too spending their free time.

"It sure is," then Allen spotted an empty table, "Why don't we sit there?"

"Okay, I'm going to get the book I was reading first," Lenalee said and went to the shelves to find her book.

"Ah, here it is."

She sat next to Allen and began reading the part where she read last. Allen, on the other hand was just watching her read. Lenalee was already at the last part of the story.

The part wherein the couple had a baby, they named him Eric.

After 10 minutes, Lenalee finished her book and put it back on the shelf.

"Wow, you're a fast reader." Lenalee giggled at his compliment and nodded.

"I guess so," then a question entered her mind, "Allen-kun, if someday this war would end and you will marry someone then have a baby… What would you name your baby?"

He grinned and though about his answer.

"If a boy, I would name him after Mana," he answered

"And if your baby is a girl or twins?"

"If a girl, I would name her after you and if twins, I would name them after us."

Lenalee blushed at his answer, "For my opinion only Allen-kun, you should name your baby girl after your wife and not me."

He smiled and nodded. She blushed harder after understanding what he meant by smiling and nodding.

"You want me to be your wife someday?" she asked. Her blush was still not wearing off.

"Of course, that is if you wanted to be my wife."

She smiled and let out a small nod. Allen smiled back and pulled her up.

"Let's go to the cafeteria; I'm hungry," he said and they left the library holding hands.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it and reviews are very much appreciated even if it is bad.**

**R/R! Please tell me also whether I should continue or not.**

**Bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2:Violet

**Lavender**

_**I do not own D. Gray-Man**_

* * *

I went out her room after a fresh shower. I then decided to go to the garden first before eating breakfast. Ah, such beautiful flowers, Flowers of many kinds and colors. Wait, is that white hair? Only one person has that color for a hair.

I smiled, "Allen! Hi!"

"Hello Lenalee," he greeted in his most cheerful voice. I grinned and looked at him with a curious expression.

"Eh, why are you looking at me like that?" I giggled at his statement.

"That's because the Allen I know eats breakfast first before going somewhere else." I simply said and touched the tip of his nose with my index finger. He smiled, "I decided to do something else."

"By the way, why are you here? In the garden I mean," I asked curiously and squatted down to see a better and closer view on my favorite flower. Allen squatted next to me and smiled gently before saying, "Do you like those types of flowers?"

I nodded and picked one. Good thing the one I picked doesn't have thorns.

"You know Lenalee, violet roses have a meaning. All roses do." He stated and picked another one. A violet rose that is in full bloom. All of its petals are open, confidently showing how beautiful they were. I looked back at Allen, "Then, what is the meaning of this violet rose?"

He merely chuckled and put the beautiful and thorn less rose above my ear. The place where lovers usually put flowers on their beloved ones, I blushed. How could I think such things? He leaned closer to me, our foreheads touching, and our lips away by an inch.

"You look beautiful," he complimented me, "Do you really want to know what the violet rose means?"

I nodded and added a yes with my nod. I know I've heard of it, which must be the reason why I am so curious.

"Well, violet roses means…" I can't stop noticing the fact that his tone suddenly changed from the gentlemanly and friendly tone to the mischievous and playboy tone. His sudden change of tone made me feel more attracted to him. No, it made me feel more in love with him. My trail of thoughts was interrupted by him.

"Love at first sight, but I also have another reason why I like them, do you want to know?" Again, because of my curiosity, I nodded eagerly. His tone changed again, but this time, his tone changed to a seductive one. I couldn't help but blush because of that and also because of his answer. I knew that I was in love at first sight with him.

"Violet roses remind me of your beautiful eyes Lenalee," he said and cupped my face. My eyes widened as he kissed me. But then, I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us closer and deepening our kiss.

Violet Roses definitely became my favorite now.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked it! Please say if I should continue too. I will also accept my mistakes in grammar and spelling whole-heartedly.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Little Moments

**Chapter 3: Little Moments**

* * *

**I do not own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

"Allen?"

"Yes Lena?" Lena was his nickname for her. She smiled at the name. It made her feel special.

"Thank you for staying with me." She said as he tangled his fingers in her soft hair. She snuggled closer to him and he did the same.

"Anything for you," he whispered in her ear and smiled, "We haven't been spending time with each other for a while now."

She nodded in agreement. Ever since they became a couple, her brother always made sure that they were separated. For many of them, it was much more like a Romeo and Juliet scene. But everyone knew that in the end, Romeo and Juliet will always have a happy ending.

"I missed you," she whispered back in his ear. He smiled again and kissed her forehead and then her nose. Her heart would always flutter whenever he does that.

"I missed you too."

She smiled as he leaned closer until their lips had touched. Allen would always kiss her so softly; he would always caress her lips with his own whenever they kiss. Lenalee, on the other hand, always feel so lightheaded. The way his lips would stroke hers was just something…euphoric.

Their lips parted and Allen brushed her hair from her face. Lenalee then went back to snuggling with him while he intertwined his fingers with hers.

The exorcists always enjoyed these little moments. Maybe because these little moments make their life happy even if they were in a war. And perhaps… these little moments are the things that can help them feel complete.

* * *

**Hello! **

**This is me again with a new chapter! I hope you liked it! Sorry for the late update too!**

**Please pray for Japan! It was such a sad thing… no one deserved what happened to them… let's all hope that hoshino-sama was nowhere near the tragedy. Please pray for Japan too even if we are not of the same religion.**


	4. Chapter 4: Question

**Chapter 4: Question**

* * *

Today was Mana Walker's birthday. Nothing made the little boy more excited than this.

"Mommy, Mommy!" A dark green haired boy yelled as he ran towards his mommy.

"Hello how was your trip to uncle's office?" Lenalee asked as she picked him up in her arms.

"Uncle's office was full of papers! And when I asked him what they were he just said that those papers were unimportant and talking about it was unnecessary!" he replied as he flailed his arms in the air.

"Unnecessary? That's a big word for a 4 year old like you!" She said and kissed his forehead. The boy giggled at this.

"Mommy, I'm 5 now! Today is my birthday, remember?" he said with an adorable pout, "Don't tell me you didn't remember my birthday!"

Lenalee smiled, "Of course not! How could mommy forget her little baby boy's birthday? Now, how about we go to the cafeteria to eat?"

Mana's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly, "Yay! Uncle Jerry's food! I love Uncle Jerry's food!"

"Just like daddy?"

"Oooh! Daddy loves Uncle Jerry's foods too? Then daddy is in the cafeteria? Yay! Let's go! Let's go!"

She laughed at her child's antics. Lenalee and Mana then went to the cafeteria.

**. . .**

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yup, we're ready; all's left is for Lenalee and the little munchkin to come!" Lavi replied and grinned.

"Daddy, are you here daddy?"

Lenalee and Mana then entered the cafeteria and then loud cheers of 'Happy Birthday' erupted. Mana squealed loudly and hugged Allen.

"Happy Birthday Mana," Allen said and scooped the boy in his arms.

"Where's the cake daddy?" Mana asked excitedly and looked around, "thank you too!"

"You're welcome Mana, how about let's go to uncle Lavi and uncle Bakanda? They have the cake."

"Uncle Bakanda?" The boy asked curiously. Allen chuckled.

"Uncle Yu is uncle Kanda, okay? So let's go." The two then made way through the crowd and soon, they saw red hair and long black hair. Mana got out of his father's arms and ran straight to the two.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"Ah, Mana! My little munchkin!" Lavi said and scooped the boy in his arms. Mana then hugged the redhead by the neck.

"O-Ow! You're choking me!"

"Sorry!" Mana giggled, "Oh, hello too uncle Yu! Daddy said that you have another name! He said you were also uncle Bakanda!"

The Japanese twitched at the name. Now, there were two bean sprouts calling him _that_ horrid name. Kanda then glared at Allen, who glared back.

"Maannnaaa!" A familiar shout was then heard.

"Uncle Jerry! Uncle Jerry!" Mana squealed and hopped out of the redhead's arms and went into Jerry's arms instead.

"Happy birthday Mana!"

Mana giggled, "I'm five now!"

"Yup, you are, mommy is already with the cake! Let's go there! I baked the cake!" Jerry said and winked at the boy.

"Really?" The boy's eyes lit up in amazement, "Then it must really be yummy! Let's go! Let's go!"

And so, they went to where the cake was and Lenalee was also there, standing beside the cake. From Jerry's arms, Mana went back to his mommy's arms and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Mana," Lenalee told him and kissed his forehead, "Blow your candles now."

The boy nodded and instantly blew the fire in the candles. Allen went to them and ruffled his son's hair.

"So, Mana, what did you wished for?" he asked his son while the latter looked excitedly at them with a huge smile on his face.

"I always wanted a baby brother or baby sister." He replied, "It's lonely whenever daddy leaves for work or whenever mommy is busy. I have no one to play with. I'm also jealous because my playmate, John, has a little sister."

"…" Everybody was silent. The boy's request had immediately silenced them.

"So please, please, mommy, daddy, can I have a little sister or brother?" Mana pleaded and gave his puppy dog eyes.

"Um…M-Mana…" Lenalee trailed off with a blush.

"Please!"

"Allen? W-What do you think?" She asked him, blushing.

Allen scratched the back of his head and blushed, "I-I guess…we can try…"

"ALLEN WALKER! DON'T YOU DARE DEFY MY LITTLE SISTER ONCE AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU! LET'S GO KOMURIN 100!"

* * *

**Don't blame me.**

**This plot bunny has been dominating my head for 3 weeks! 3 WEEKS! Have mercy!**

**Oh, and the laptop is fixed~! I'm already updating my other stories~! Since our laptop got fixed, the supposed new chapter for Living with a star got deleted…*sniffs* But I'll update as soon as possible so REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Birth

**Chapter 5: Birth**

Allen Walker, the great general who defeated the Millennium Earl, was currently walking around in circles as more droplets of sweat dripped down his temples. Trailing him behind was Komui. The latter didn't know whether to strangle the other man until he suffocated and died and then inject as many injections as he can and then let his Komurin bury him.

Another scream reached their ears.

Allen looked frantically at the door.

"Did you know half a million women die from pregnancy complications every year?" Timothy randomly stated. It didn't helped in lightening the mood.

"Timothy," Maricar said. "Who taught you that?"

"Bookman did."

She glared at him but looked at the door again. How long was she there again? Why wasn't she coming out? Did something go wrong? She bit her lip in worry. Then, they heard her scream again but louder. Oh if she continued to scream she was so going to barge in and help her best friend.

After 5 minutes of silence, a nurse went out of the room and approached them. Allen was the first to talk.

"How is she?"

The nurse smiled. "Sir, it was successful. We are just going to transfer her to another room so that she won't be uncomfortable. After that, we'll call you and then you may see her."

Allen sighed in relief and slumped in the nearest chair. "I was so worried. I thought she'll die…"

"Hey, she avoided death many times. She's strong." Maricar reminded him. "Though, I had to admit she worried me so much."

Bookman smiled. "Yeah, her screams definitely made me worry."

"I-Is she okay now?" Miranda, who just arrived, asked. "How are they?"

"They made it." Kanda answered.

"Lookie, lookie! Mama!" A bubbly girl with short wavy hair tugged on Miranda's dress. "There are mushrooms growing on Uncle 'Mui's head again! Is he going to create another robot?"

Marie patted the girl's head and carried her. "Darling, Uncle 'Mui won't be doing that for a while now." He kissed her forehead. "And growing mushrooms is his current hobby."

The girl wriggled her way out of her father's grasp and continuously poked Komui. Soon, the other exorcists came. There were some finders and scientists too. Allen furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell was taking them so long?

As if reading his mind, the nurse appeared and smiled warmly. "She's in room 207 sir. We advised her to sleep but she insisted on staying up."

A smiled graced Allen's lips. "I know, she's sometimes stubborn like that."

When he entered the room, he almost forgot the people following him. He on the bedside and kissed her hands gently. She smiled at him. He smiled back and saw _them_. Heaven's dearest angels were sent to them. He kissed her forehead. Their twins both opened their eyes at the same time. But they quickly closed it; he couldn't stop himself from smiling any further. They were blessed with a daughter and a son.

The baby boy's hand suddenly popped out as if asking them to touch him. Allen complied and took his son's hand in his gently. They swore they heard their baby girl giggle.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" His wife told him.

He nodded. "Just like you…"

"HEY! MOVE IT!"

"Nu-uh! You move it!"

"Hey! Hey! I wanna see the babies!"

"You're not the only one!"

Despite the noise, the twins managed to fall asleep. They must've inherited some traits from Nii-san, Lenalee thought, they _are_ heavy sleepers.

"So…What are you going to name them?"

Lenalee looked at the baby boy and smiled. "Alex, Alexander Walker."

"That's a wonderful name." he said and observed the baby girl's face. "How about Lena for her? Helena Walker."

Alex and Lena Walker, it sounded like music to their ears. They both smiled. They're their beautiful children.

"Just because my niece and nephew are cute doesn't mean I will hesitate killing you Walker."


	6. Chapter 6: Lullaby

**Chapter 6: Lullaby**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing gray orbs staring down at her. She could taste the blood flowing from her mouth. It was disgusting to those who were new to it but to people like her, blood was part of their everyday routine. Her eyes darted back and forth, left and right until it reached familiar gray eyes.

"W-Who?"

Those eyes seemed to brighten. "You're still breathing!" Arms helped her get up and her head went crazy. Sitting up made her head ache badly. "Sorry! I'll get you to the nearest hospital. Hold on Lenalee!"

That voice sounded very familiar and dear to her. It was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't get it out. Her head finally stopped throwing a fit and stayed still. It was now easier to think. _Lenalee_…_Lenalee…_The way her name was said with much worry made her want to say to the speaker that she was alright. It made her want to assure whoever said that.

Then she felt the ground beneath her disappear. She opened her eyes fully and finally recognized the one who carried her. "Allen?"

"Keep holding on Lena," he said in a begging voice. "We're getting you healed soon."

"W-Where are we?"

The place was still a bit blurry to her. She couldn't quite remember what happened earlier. She closed her eyes and tried to remember about the past happenings. She remembered that there were explosions, death, blood, akumas, exorcists and noahs. She could remember now. They were on a mission to retrieve Allen, who was still and AWOL. They eventually tracked him down and found him. Then that's when things got messy. It turned out that the akumas were also following him. The akumas were defeated easily but the noahs, Tyki, Lulubell and Wisely soon arrived, forcing the exorcists to fight them.

More akumas came and it became difficult to fight the noahs and akumas considering there were only five exorcists. It wasn't a fair fight. But they still fought to the end. The akumas kept on coming. They had to flee. The next thing she remembered was an explosion and her being dragged away. She found out that Allen was the one who dragged her out of the fight.

_Ouch. _Her head hurts. It felt like her head was being bashed. She lifted her hand and softly touched her crown, only to feel blood. Her hand was wet and bloody. Scratch that, her whole body was wet and bloody. _Death was coming for her._

She then searched for Allen's face. She caressed his cheeks and whispered, "Put me down, please. Whatever you do, I'm not going to make it. Please…"

"If I don't take you to the hospital, I'll be forever haunted by you."

She giggled lightly, only to cough up blood, making Allen more distressed. "I won't haunt you, I promise."

"Not that…" he muttered, looking away from her, not bearing to see her face bruised and almost dead while he was still strong and standing. "What will happen if I had brought her to the hospital? Will she live? Those thoughts, those will haunt me forever."

"Then sing me a lullaby while walking," she said and smiled. "That will make me peaceful."

"I'll try my best." He smiled back and fastened his pace.

"_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep_

_Among the grey ashes into the flames shining…_

_First one, then two…_

_Surface numerous of your faces."_

Finally, they were in a town. The people stared at the bloodied people. Some were horrified, some were aghast and some pitied them. But that didn't matter to him. He needed to reach the hospital and fast. Time was running out for Lenalee and he knew that he will soon collapse of exhaustion.

"Don't stop singing please." He could only smile and do as she wished.

"_A thousand dreams trickle back to earth_

_On the night when the violet eyes were trembling, the shining you was born_

_Across millions of year, the prayers have already returned back to earth."_

He could hear her breathing become softer. He gritted his teeth and continued to run. He can't give up. Especially when the hospital was very near to them now, he could finally see it. But she was close to death too.

"Lenalee…" he rasped out.

She smiled. "Thank you for everything. Brother would be very pleased to hear your lullaby. Is it over?"

45 more paces until he reached the hospital. 44, 43, 42, 41…Faster, he needed to run faster.

"Sing it to me even if I'm sleeping…please."

15 paces were left but her hand already went limp. He choked back a sob and continued to sing.

"_I will still continue to pray_

_Please bestow upon this child your love_

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss."_

* * *

**Lately, I've been writing depressing fics. O.o **

**Sorry if it was too depressing or angsty. Sorry for the late update too. BTW thank you all for those who reviewed! Please review! If not reviewing is my punishment for not updating then I'm sorry! Please don't punish me! **

**Happy Lenten Season guys~**


	7. AN

Hey guys this is me.

I'm thinking of rewriting the whole story because well…I can't help but cringe whenever I read it over. I also forgot my muse on writing this story anymore. I had it planned out at the beginning but now, not so much. I kept on changing the plot, the flow and the ending because I'm not satisfied with it. My muse left me and plot bunnies just don't come to me anymore.

No worries, I'll still continue this at the right time, probably when I have my inspiration back. I've been coming in and out of the DGM fandom because I've been discovering new animes left and right. So this story along with my other DGM stories is in hiatus until further notice. My real life is also chasing me and catching up pretty fast too. I'll drop by sometime to read AllenXLenalee fanfics and maybe even to drop off some one-shots, and if I'm able to, maybe a new chapter to one of my stories.

Don't worry, I'm not dead yet,

Fictiongurl3553

P.S

I'll probably change my name too…I don't know, I'm an indecisive person.


End file.
